


Don't Go

by ruang_cloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruang_cloud/pseuds/ruang_cloud
Summary: Daniel doesn't want to experience another heavy day he must been through without Sungwoon.





	Don't Go

“Hyung, I don’t want to let you go.” says Daniel. He traps his lover under his hug embraces, still lying on bed. Last night Daniel decided to sleep on Sungwoon’s room so they could spend more time together. Knowing that his hyung will go back first today.

It’s already 8 o’clock in Taipei, and Sungwoon has to go to airport in two hours. He has to attend bowling match for this year ISAC. So he will go back to Seoul first with his fellow member, Jinyoung.

“Me too. I don’t want to go.” Sungwoon says. He tightens his hug and buries his face on Daniel chest.

He has packed his belongings from last night. His manager has called him several times since morning, reminds him not to be late. He only needs to go to bathroom but still doesn’t have a single will to get out from the bed, drowning in his boyfriend’s comfort.

They’ve been clingy to each other since last night. No, actually since these past few days. They even show more affection on the concert. Recalling how it feels when he couldn’t see his lover for one week when he went to the jungle, Daniel doesn’t want to live through like that, ever again. Well, technically it’s only for a few hours until Sungwoon finished the match. Not even until the end of the day.

“You don’t have to go then. Let Jinyoung go himself. He is good enough to play alone.” says Daniel caressing Sungwoon’s back hair and pecks his temple. Sniffing the sweet smell from his favorite hyung.

Sungwoon chuckles hearing his big puppy whined. He tilts his head and looks up to Daniel.

“So, you want your lovely brother broke his arm for playing by himself? I pity him for having a big brother like you.” says Sungwoon with a teasing smile in behind. Daniel always says that he wants Jinyoung as his real brother.

Daniel lets out a sigh, can’t hold himself seeing the cuteness that suddenly appears in front of him. He starts give a peck on his favorite lips. Not once, he keeps pecking and pecking again on the older’s plump lips, makes the owner let out a smile under it. From the lips, he moves to the cheek, from left to the right side. Sungwoon closes his eyes when the younger heads to his eyes. Just like how he always playing with his cats at home. Daniel covers Sungwoon’s entire face with his kiss. From lips and go back to the lips.

“Daniel, stop. You tickle me.” Sungwoon says between his chuckles, his hands cup Daniel’s face, push the taller away from him.

He sees the younger pouting and frowning, looks disappointed. Sungwoon can’t help as he caresses his cheek and gives him a kiss back. Not the light one, he sucks the younger’s lips and kiss him passionately.

They both close their eyes, as Sungwoon slowly pushes Daniel until he flats on his back, with Sungwoon’s half body on his top. The younger is laying his arms on Sungwoon’s waist and pulling him tightly. The sound of their kissing echoes through the entire room. Sungwoon slides his tounge entering the taller man’s mouth and caressing the cavern.

“Mmmhhhhh...” He lets out his moan first as the younger sucking his tongue inside him.

Doesn’t want to lose, he stroke Daniel’s tongue and leads him entering his. Their chin are full with saliva now, but they don’t want to break the kiss. Sungwoon turns to suck his lover tongue, hand tracing Daniel’s chest. He slides his hand under the younger’s t-shirt until he finds his favorite nipple. With his small fingers—compared to Daniel’s—he is caressing the board chest, circling the nipple and nibbling the tip.

“Hmmhh… Mmhhyunghh….”

The action successfully make Daniel jolts and lets out his moan, calling his lover. He loosens his grip on Sungwoon’s waist, starts to caress the older’s back and grabs his shoulder. He wants to flip their position but Sungwoon rejects it as he pin the wide-broad man under him.

Daniel pants for more air when Sungwoon’s lips leaving his and keep going to his neck and collarbone. He starts licking the younger’s neck, sucking and nibbling on it. Leaving a little bruise on his right collarbone. He grumbles inside, why Daniel has to wear this Gucci long-sleeve. Makes him troubled finding his favorite part, for him leaving his mark. Doesn’t have a heart to stretch the collar and damage the shirt. Although, it seems impossible for the shirt can be wrecked that easily.

He moves down instead. Slightly raised his body and rolling the shirt up, showing Daniel’s toned abs. Sungwoon gives a peck on Daniel’s nipple before sucking it. His tongue is playing on it, licking the nipple. He can feel the younger strained his body as he grabs and caressing Sungwoon’s nape roughly.

He moves to explore Daniel’s torso with his hand, squeezing his biceps. Kissing, sucking and biting the white skin with his teeth gently, doesn’t want to hurt his lover. He leaves red marks in here and there. Sungwoon tilts and smiles, satisfied with the result of his work.

Sungwoon chuckles when he looked at his lover under him who still panting after the pleasure he gave. The blonde-haired male looks back at him with a frown, want to give some argue for the action from his lover. But before he lets out a single word, Sungwoon brings his face closer toward him. He cups Daniel’s cheek and gives him a peck on his lips.

“It’s enough for you to survive for today, right?” asks Sungwoon. Daniel can’t help to let out a smile for his playful lover.

He had a hard time to win Sungwoon’s heart until the older finally reciprocates Daniel’s feeling. It takes some times. The younger been showing his interest toward the hyung since their trainee days. And Tsundere Sungwoon was not the type who would show his affection openly. It was always Daniel who made the first move. But since they have been together for almost one year seems like Sungwoon has put himself down and no more ashamed to make a move.

“Yeah, thanks for the feast. I’m fully charged now,” Daniel replies.

“Ok, then. I have to take a bath now.” Sungwoon says as he rises and gets up from the bed. Daniel fixes his wrinkly shirts and sits, looking onto his precious hyung.

“Can I join you, hyung? There’s something that unfinished here and it needs to be fixed soon.” teases Daniel, moving his eyes toward his lower part where Sungwoon had turned him on. The older’s eyes widened and his cheeks are flushed red.

“Don’t you dare. I don’t want to get nagged by manager hyung if I late. Don’t you remember what he said in Hongkong? So please, fix it by yourself.” Sungwoon says and he runs to the bathroom immediately. Daniel can’t hold his laugh when he hears the sound of the door locked. It always fun to tease his pome hyung.

Sungwoon has dressed up neatly, with white shirt under big-seized blue striped jacket. His carrier stands in front of entrance. He sprays some cologne on his neck and tidies his hair up. Daniel leans his back on the headboard, looking on his small lover. His face is full with sadness and unwillingness.

Sungwoon feels sorry for him, he spreads his arms widely inviting the younger to hug him. Sungwoon sinks inside his huge samoyed embrace. Daniel hugs him tightly and sniffing on the older’s nape.

“This perfume smells good. But your natural scent is the best.”

Sungwoon smiles and patting Daniel’s broad back. He knows very well how clingy his lover at times like this. It reminds him the day when he had to go to the jungle. This Busan Boy even shed a tear before letting Sungwoon go.

“Just a few hours, ok? I’m not going too far. We can meet again at the dorm tonight.” Sungwoon tries to persuade him.

“Can’t we just going together? Should I ask for another ticker? How can I spend my time alone here without you?” Daniel whines, he really hates the idea for going back separately.

“And so I am. But Jinyoung can’t play by himself. We can’t trust another member tho. And what excuse do you have to go with us? You can’t go with me to the arena as well.”

Daniel can only let out a sigh behind Sungwoon’s nape. The older tilts his head to look at his lover. He cups the younger cheek and can’t help to chuckle seeing Daniel pouting his lips.

“Just for a half day. I promise to go home immediately after the game ends. Hmm?” the younger only nods, though his lips still pouting.

The door has knocked along with the manager’s voice who calls for Sungwoon.

“Yes, hyung. I will be out soon,” answers him. Look back at his lover, “Ok, now I have to go for sure.”. For the nth time this morning, Daniel can only let out a sigh as he loosens his grip on Sungwoon’s waist.

“Because I’m not around, don’t you dare to flirt on Ravi hyung or another person. You know I always take my revenge with no mercy.” Daniel warns the older.

“I know babe. Don’t worry, you can trust me.” Sungwoon reassures as he patting the taller’s head.

Daniel demands for one more hug. He pecks his favorite plump lips a few times before finally letting him go.

“See you honey. Don’t forget to eat. Good bye my love, my bunny, my one and only.” Sungwoon says and smile brightly before dragging his luggage out from their room and disappeared from Daniel’s sight.

“Let see if I still alive until we meet again.” Daniel says as he dropped himself on the bed. He shouts Sungwoon’s name and kicks his feet into the air. Just like a giant samoyed who is raging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
